parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 3 - Enter Ash Ketchum
(Down below, Annie and Brock have arrived at Pallet Town. Brock knocks, and a housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. She is a kind, plump, elderly woman with white skin and gray hair tied in a bun, wearing spectacles, pink stockings, brown galoshes, a white flowered dress, and a pink coat. Her name is Widow Tweed. Brock removes his hat courteously.) *Brock/Dawson: Good morning, Mrs. Tweed. Is this the residence of Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town? *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. *Brock/Dawson: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl. (He gestures towards his side, but Annie isn't there. Brock and Widow Tweed look inside, where Annie is already seated on an armchair with plastic covering over it by the fireplace, examining a magnifying glass with interest. Her clothes are soaking wet from the rain; however, her bows are still dry.) '' (''Widow Tweed thrusts her load into Brock's arms and rushes to her side.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: (concerned) Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone! (She takes the wet clothes off Annie and wrings them dry. Then she removes the wet shoes from Annie, wraps a towel around the girl, removes the plastic covering from the chair, and provides her a pair of warm pink footy pajamas with yellow stars.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: (chuckling) Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (She rushes to the Laundromat and shuts the door.) (As a now-dry Annie puts on the warm pink footy pajamas with yellow stars, she looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.) (On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Brock is distracted by a voice coming from the front door.) *Unknown Voice: (triumphantly) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! (The door bursts open to reveal an evil man, wearing a long blue overcoat, black pants and boots, long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache. His name is Richard "Dick" Milhous Dastardly. He smiles triumphantly with a gun in his hand as lightning strikes. Brock is petrified as Dick bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.) *Dick Dastardly/Disguised Criminal: Out of my way! Out of my way! *Brock/Dawson: I say, who - (His question is cut short as Dick's hat is thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.) *Brock/Dawson: Who are you? *Dick Dastardly/Disguised Criminal: (speaking more normally) What? (He pauses and turns to Brock.) Oh! (He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a 10-year-old boy with spiky black hair, thick black eyebrows, and green eyes. He is known as the one and only Ash Ketchum.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (formally) Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, my good fellow. (Ash smiles at Brock's confused stare. He pulls at a tab on his coat, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Brock even more. Annie, on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.) *Annie/Olivia: Ash Ketchum! I need your help, and I- (Ash is clearly not listening to her as he changes from his Dick Dastardly costume to a dark cyan T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, a brown belt, and a blue bathrobe. He tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: All in good time. *Annie/Olivia: (more desperately) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (ignoring Annie) If you'll excuse me. (Ash walks by, and Annie sighs.) *Brock/Dawson: (impatiently) Here, now, now. Now see here! (He shakes a finger at Ash, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Brock pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.) *Brock/Dawson: This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought... *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (interrupting him by handing him the gun) Will you hold this, please, Brock? *Brock/Dawson: (accepting disgracefully) Of course. (But with his eyes closed, he doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Ash retrieves it.) *Brock/Dawson: (puzzled) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know my name? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Brock without interruption.) Because I battled you at Pewter Gym and earned the Boulder Badge. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? *Brock/Dawson: Why...(chuckles) Oh, yes. Major Brock. But how could you possibly- *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Quite simple, really. (He holds up Brock's arm to reveal a bit of blood oozing from a wound on it.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: You've sewn your torn clothes together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (whispering to Annie) peculiar pungency (Annie is bewildered.) found only in the Afghan provinces. (One by one, Ash tosses the three pillows at Brock, who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered with one pillow in his face.) *Brock/Dawson: (with the pillow in his face) Amazing! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (smilingly) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Brock. (Ash spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Brock looks around in terror, spits the pillow out, and throws it and the rest of the pillows onto an armchair. As Ash calmly readjusts his aim, Brock jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Annie's arm and bringing her behind it. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Ash blows smoke from the revolver.) (Widow Tweed rushes out from the kitchen at the stentorian report.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: (panicking) What in heaven's name? (Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.) (distraught) Oh! Oh! My... (She spits out several feathers.) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (She glares angrily in Ash's direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: ASH KETCHUM! (He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.) *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: How many times have I told you not to... *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (flapping his hands in the air as if he is flying) There, there, Mrs. Tweed, it's quite all right. (He smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.) Ah...(sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (He gently pushes Widow Tweed back to the kitchen.) Why don't you fetch our guests some? *Widow Tweed/Mrs. Judson: But, ah, but, but... (Ash shuts the door, silencing her.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: I know that bullet's here somewhere. (Annie has found it and is holding it up for him. He takes it.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (grudgingly, like Sylvester) Thank you, Miss... *Annie/Olivia: Oak. Annie Oak. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (distracted) Whatever. *Annie/Olivia: Yes, but you don't understand-- *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Shhh! (Ash opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.) (The first reading matches...) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yeah... (...so does the second one.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Yes! (However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (depressed) Another dead end. (Dejected, Ash tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: He was within my grasp. (He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes